With the growth of the Internet and wireless communication technologies, mobile messaging, such as texting and instant messaging (e.g., chatting), has become a ubiquitous form of communication. As mobile messaging has grown in popularity, new features have been developed to enhance the experience. For example, users can exchange text messages, emojis, photos, videos, music, audio messages, web links, GPS locations, and documents (PDFs, word processing files, etc.). However, the experience of sharing messages and emojis in concert with digital images and videos with a distribution group is tedious, particularly as the distribution group grows large and includes many disjoint conversation threads. As such, convention methods of blending images and videos with text chat typically requires users to back reference, often by scrolling through long historical message trails, to find images and videos that are the subject of current conversation.
Accordingly, there is a need for electronic devices and methods that provide faster, more convenient methods to blend videos or images with message conversations in a texting environment.